


Musings

by a_nybodys



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, this is really just me getting a feel for the characters, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nybodys/pseuds/a_nybodys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the day of Kavinsky’s funeral and the sky is bright blue and sunny.<br/>-<br/>Or, Ronan and Gansey have a feelings jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me just being sad about Kavinsky and Ronan.

It’s the day of Kavinsky’s funeral and the sky is bright blue and sunny. If Ronan were paying attention to the sky instead of the dreamed-up bottle of a nameless alcohol he would’ve laughed at the irony. Or maybe he’d’ve cried. Ronan Lynch was a mystery even to himself.

As it was, Ronan was laying in the middle of Monmouth Manufacturing, drinking himself into a stupor. Gansey looked on sadly, too upset for Ronan to chastise him for drinking at home instead of St. Agnes or wherever it was Ronan went off when he wanted to forget. Gansey turned his attention back to the miniature Henrietta at the end of his crossed knees. He glued another shingle to the roof of the Deerling General Store.

It was well into the afternoon, making it an unusual time for either of the boys to be doing what they were currently doing, but they really didn’t seem to care. Well, at least Ronan didn’t seem to care. He really didn’t seem to care about anything a whole lot at the moment, which Gansey knew to mean that he cared a whole lot about something.

Chainsaw pecked a cardboard shingle out from the tiny pile Gansey had collected of them and flew off to mess with it up in the rafters somewhere. Gansey was too deep in thought to notice.

“What exactly were you and Joseph to each other?”

The silence shattered suddenly, as if it were a shiny green bauble toppling from the Christmas tree over night.  
‘Stupid analogy,’ Gansey’s brain supplied, ‘it’s in the middle of July, asshole.’

Gansey found it funny how even the voice in his head sounded like Ronan.

“Why are you so curious all of a sudden, Dicky-boy? Didn’t seem too concerned before…”

Ronan trailed off, taking a swig of his liquor a few seconds too late for it to be considered anything but forced.

“I mean, if you’re not comfortable talking about it you don’t ha-”

“God can you just shut up for five goddamn seconds.”

Gansey snapped his mouth shut uselessly as he went back to fiddling with his tiny cardboard pieces, not fully committing to placing them anywhere.

This silence, unlike the one previously broken by Gansey, was uncomfortable and tense, like a bomb waiting to go off. Everything around Ronan was like a bomb nowadays. Gansey felt a brief but resonating twang of regret, or nostalgia, or both, before shaking it off and going back to placing a tiny car in the tiny parking lot of the tiny grocery store.

“I feel like we- like we could’ve been like- fuck, I don’t know man” Ronan’s muttered response sounded a little like an apology. “I feel like we could’ve been something great if we both weren’t in love with someone else.”

“Kavinsky was in love with someone-” other than you “…else?” Gansey didn’t bother asking who Ronan was in love with, it was obvious to anyone with eyes.

“He was, fuck, he was in love with- with the person he thought was me. He was in love with a version of me I don’t think ever existed.”

“…That was surprisingly profound for someone who is currently drunker than a skunk.”

Gansey was surprised with a snort and half of a choked out laugh at this.

“Oh my god, 'drunker than a skunk’? What the fuck are you, forty?”

Gansey smiled.


End file.
